


Five Nights At Cuddles Central

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: CUTE SCARED BABIES, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin were shaking in their seats, holding hands to calm themselves down.<br/>The game booted up and the creepy atmosphere immediately set in. </p><p>"Micool, I'm scared!" Gavin cried.<br/>"So am I." Michael whispered back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights At Cuddles Central

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever attempted writing a fluff story. Or a story that is just happy in general. So I'm not exactly sure if this is good or not but I figured I should try writing something new. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it!  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me!

“Must we really Micool?” Gavin whined, completely unwilling to play the game. Michael sighed; they both did not want to play the game at all. Gavin was shaking in his chair and Michael felt the air of dread fill the room.

“We have to Gav, the fans have been requesting for us to do it, and we can’t disappoint the fans.” Michael’s voice was weary; he eyed the icon on the screen. He turned back to face Gavin, his resolve nearly broke. Gavin was making the saddest puppy face and Michael wanted to cave in and let Gavin off the hook.

“No Gavin, we have to do the video, I’m sorry.” Michael shook his head and looked at the screen. He felt bad about making Gavin play the game but they both were not looking forward to playing the game anyway.

“You’re mean!” Gavin huffed, sticking his tongue out at Michael.

They both settled into their seats and loaded up all the programmes, the video recorder, webcam and the game. Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, they game that they have been dreading to play, popped up on the screen.

 

“Oh, Jesus!” Michael screamed out, completely startled by the appearance of Balloon Boy. Michael turned to Gavin, who had effectively ripped off the headphones from his head and curled himself into a ball in his chair. Michael’s first reaction was to laugh, his way of dealing with fear.

As he was giggling, he realised that Gavin was making whimpering noises. He quickly paused the recording and walked over to Gavin.

“Hey Gavin, are you okay?” Michael asked worriedly, kneeling down to be the same height as Gavin. Gavin got out of his seat and buried himself in Michael’s arms. Michael smiled and rubbed Gavin’s back.

“I’m all better now.” Gavin whispered into Michael’s ear after they had been hugging for a while.

 

“Quickly Micool, I don’t want to be alone here, I’m scared.” Gavin called out from the bedroom. Michael quickly saved his work and switched his computer off. Gavin would come in and start getting him into the bedroom and no work would be done anyway.

“Yes yes Gavin, I’m coming.” Michael replied, switching off all the power outlets in the room. Michael walked into bedroom; Gavin was already under the sheets. He quickly washed up and slipped into clothing that was more comfortable.

Slipping into bed, Michael wrapped his arms around the Brit. Gavin made a contented noise, curling up further into Michael’s embrace. Michael did notice that Gavin’s body was still tense; the game must have really scared Gavin. Rubbing Gavin’s hand with his thumb, Michael counted his heartbeats until he fell asleep.

 

Unhappy whining noises and quiet sobs. Michael’s eyes popped open. He was facing the room door, back turned to Gavin. The noises were coming from the Brit. Michael’s stupor was quickly replaced with worry.

“No, go away Balloon Boy!” Gavin’s voice cracked, his hand weakly waving something away. Gavin was still asleep. Michael knew from previous experience that Gavin was a heavy sleeper and could not be woken up very easily.

“Sod off you monster!” Gavin’s voice grew in fear. Michael could not wake up the dreaming Brit. He did the one thing he knew could calm the man.

Michael pulled Gavin into his embrace and started to hum quiet songs.

 _Sleep baby sleep_  
 _What are you waiting for?_  
 _The morning's on_ its _way_  
 _You know it's only just a dream_  
 _Oh sleep baby sleep_  
 _I lie next to you_  
 _The beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you_

 He stroked Gavin’s quivering body gently, still frightened by the nightmare he was having. Gradually, his body grew still, and breathing became stable.

Michael lifted a hand off Gavin to brush the hair out of his eyes and Gavin whined. Michael smiled as he put his hand back around Gavin.

 _I love you, my little British baby._ Michael thought, holding Gavin closer.

 As Michael continued to hum the song, they both quietly drifted off into dreamland. No more nightmares, just peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!
> 
> P.S.: The song in the story is Sleep Baby Sleep by Broods. It sounds amazing, listen to it!


End file.
